Aryll's Feelings
by WhatTheVio
Summary: So much happened when Aryll was so young. But her true feelings were never expressed until now. Her big brother Link meant the other to her..


_Hey guys! So, I've been busy ALL week, and The Hero of Shadow hasn't even been started, but I'll probably have it up tomorrow nonetheless. _

_But! I had quit inspiration to upload something about Aryll. I hope you enjoy it! I felt it was a cute little story. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

_**Ayrll's Feelings**_

Brother and I used to play all the time.

Outset island was never the same without him after he left with pirate Tetra to look for more lands out on the vast seas.

I remember being young when he taught me how to catch pigs. He himself never was good at it, and I probably am better than him at it by now, but if we went hand and hand at pig catching, I still would probably have a thing or two to learn from him.

I have a lot more than 'a thing or two' to learn from him, actually. We used to play in a well of water. When we got yelled at for doing so, I began to cry. He always would say "sh, it's ok Ayrll, they're just grumpy pants losers". Every time he said it, the voice or facial expression would change. It always made me laugh. I always wanted to be good at being happy like him, or at least be able to make so many different faces.

Another thing was when I decided to travel into the forest alone, which was a big no no, but I decided to take a peak anyway. Creatures have a tendency to creep in those woods, which I completely forgot. A few creepy red gooey looking monsters surrounded me.I tried to run, but I ended up slipping on some mud and stumbling. I'm not sure weather he heard me scream for help or if he heard my cry after scrapping my knee, but he came running. Using a simple rock he was able to push them back, giving him enough time to save me. Big brother took my hand, lifting me to my feet, and ran. I knew he'd protect me, I always knew..

Big brother wasn't the only hero in my life. After momma and dad died, grandma taught Link and me how to run a household. I learned how to cook all sorts of things, and Link learned how to clean.

He always found ways to make fun from our chores. He would always make games out of what we did. For example, there was one when we had to see whomever could complete their job first. I had to make our beds, and he had to mop the floors. As usual I won, but I always wondered if he purposely went slow..

Grandma always told the two of us we were meant for big things, but we never thought it could be true. After I got kidnapped, I know brother scrambled to get to me. I knew he would protect me always, big brother was my hero. That day was his birthday too, so it meant a lot that he actually came. He sailed continuously for a very long time after he was thrown out of the forsaken fortress. The other girls were terrified, but I wasn't scared. No, I knew he was coming. My hero would come for me, that's what he does. Which he did. He saved everyone..everything..

I knew I had to be strong when he left.. Link.. my hero.. was leaving our little island. I had to stay with grandma. I was really young, and grandma was really old, so I couldn't leave her alone. When we were gone, Link told me grandma was lonely. The thought made me want to cry, but the thought of never having Link around again made me want to cry also. Why did he have to leave..? Why couldn't he stay on our puny little island? Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of him. He's my brother Link, it's safe to say he always will be, but.. he won't be around anymore.

Who will pick me up when I'm down?

Who will make funny faces when I cry?

Who will make day to day things fun?

No one knows me as well as he does, but, he's leaving..

But this is the way it has to be, right? He's a hero, and heroes have jobs to do. As do I. My job is to wait for him, always. Once he gets home, I'll make him a nice pot of soup like grandma taught me. We'll talk about how the islanders have been. Finally, we'll see who can catch a pig best..

Whenever he comes back...

Hopefully he'll be back soon..


End file.
